Never Give Up
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Evan is the son of Justin and Kristy. He knows nothing about his parents' history in NIMH. What happens when he's exposed to NIMH by his cousins? Sequel to Some Try, Brisbys Do
1. Evan

_Hey-O! Welcome everyone to my new Secret of NIMH fic! This story will be based on Timmy to the Rescue, but I promise I will try my best and not let this suck as bad as the movie did. Let's get started and introduce the newest member of the Brisby family. BTW cover art belongs to me._

* * *

"Justin, it hurts!" Kristy cried as she curled up on the bed.

More than two months had passed since the rats of NIMH had come to Thorn Valley. Kristy Brisby, Jonathan's sister had married Justin, the newly appointed lead of the rats. Here she was in their room, with him and Mr. Ages giving birth to their first child.

"It'll be alright", Justin said holding her hand. "It'll be over soon."

Mr. Ages watched them waiting for Kristy to relax. This was the first baby to be born within Thorn Valley and Justin wanted to make sure nothing happened to Kristy or the baby.

"You're doing fine", Mr. Ages said.

"I'm scared", Kristy breathed. "How did Elizabeth go through this four times?"

She squeaked in pain nearly crushing Justin's hand in hers. He didn't mind. He could see how much pain she was in.

"You're just about ready", Mr. Ages said. "I want you to push now."

Kristy nodded as sweat covered her forehead. Justin dabbed her forehead, watching as she began to push. She gasped for air and whimpered at the pain. He kissed the top of her head, stroking back her fur.

"Come on now", Mr. Ages gently coaxed. "You're doing well. Push now."

"I am pushing!" Kristy whimpered. "It hurts."

"It'll be over in a bit", Justin said. "You'll be alright."

She panted and nodded as she pushed again. Mr. Ages held his hands out as the baby came into view.

"Almost there", he said. "Almost done. Just a few more pushes."

Kristy nodded and panted. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The baby let out a cry as it took its first breath, coming into the world. Mr. Ages smiled he cleaned off the baby.

"Congratulations", he said placing it in Kristy's arms. "It's a boy."

Tears came to Kristy's eyes as she gently hugged the baby. Justin smiled proudly as he looked at his son. Kristy turned and showed him.

"Say hello to daddy", she smiled looking at the baby.

"What are you going to name him?" Mr. Ages asked.

"He looks just like Justin", Kristy said thoughtfully.

"We don't have to name him after me", Justin said. "How about Evan?"

"I like Evan", she said. "Hello, little Evan."

Evan yawned in Kristy's arms. He looked up at his parents with big eyes. Justin and Kristy smiled kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too."


	2. A Sudden Prophecy?

Kristy smiled as she watched Evan sleep in his crib at the end of the bed. Justin was off taking care of business with the council and she was told to get some rest. Mr. Ages had checked on her and Evan a while ago and informed them both were perfectly fine.

"Mommy loves you:, Kristy whispered kissing the top of his head.

Evan stirred but continued to sleep. Kristy sighed and looked around for something to do. She walked to the bookshelf on the other side of the room and smiled as she saw one large book stand out among the rest. Nicodemus' personal journal. She wondered if it still held the magical properties it had when Nicodemus was still alive. Kristy pulled it off of the shelf.

Kristy was surprised to see the letters on the page still glowed thanks to Nicodemus' special ink. She quietly read through the pages remembering how great and wise a soul Nicodemus was. It seemed a shame that this book was going to stay unfinished. Kristy turned back and looked at Evan.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Should Mommy keep the book and continue recording the rats' activities?"

Evan fussed in his crib before going back to sleep. She smiled and turned back to the book. Kristy picked up a quill and began to write.

_"Nicodemus, the wisest of all rats has passed on. In his place, my husband Justin is now the new leader of the rats of NIMH. My name is Kristy. Jonathan Brisby was my brother. In the beginning, we were ordinary, until we were captured by man and taken to NIMH, the National Institute for Mental Health. We all went through experiments. For some strange reason, we became intelligent. We escaped through the ventilation shaft. None of us would've survived if it weren't for the incredible bravery of Jonathan._

_Jonathan was not the only brave one. His wife, my sister-in-law, Elizabeth Brisby showed the most extraordinary bravery I had ever seen to save not only her family, but the rats as well. If it weren't for her, none of us would be here in our new home, the place Nicodemus had dreamed about for so long. Thorn Valley."_

Kristy signed her name on the bottom of the page and looked at her work. She was nowhere as near as a great writer as Nicodemus, but she tried. Evan woke up and started crying in his crib.

"Don't cry, Evan", Kristy said going to him. "Mommy's here, don't cry."

She picked him up and rocked him in her arms. Evan stopped crying as he looked at her. Kristy smiled as she kissed his forehead. The door opened to revealed Justin coming in.

"Look, Evan", Kristy said. "Daddy's here."

Justin smiled and patted his son's head as he turned to Kristy.

"We need to talk", he said. "Something important's come up at the council."

"What?" she asked.

"One of the council members were in Nicodemus' library before we left the rosebush. He found some old scroll and read them to the council. Apparently it was about a long lost prophecy Nicodemus made."

"Prophecy?" Kristy asked. "What prophecy? He never made any prophecies. Are you sure it wasn't a false statement?"

"If it has Nicodemus' name on it, the council had no obligation to object", Justin shrugged.

"But he never predicted anything. Look at his journal over there, it mentions no prophecies. I demand to see this scroll."

Justin pulled it from his belt and showed her. Kristy handed Evan to him and took the scroll, taking a look at it.

"It looks like Nicodemus' handwriting", she said. "But it doesn't sound like something he would say. Are you sure this isn't some sort of forgery?"

"None of us know what his writings sound like, so who are we to judge?" Justin asked.

"I'm going to look into this", Kristy said looking at the scroll. "There's got to be a reason for this sudden prophecy."


	3. Not Nicodemus' Prophecy

Kristy sat in the library trying to make sense of this made-up prophecy. She didn't understand it. The handwriting was close to Nicodemus' but it wasn't his exact handwriting. She was very certain this was just a forgery.

"Mr. Ages", she said as she saw him.

"Kristy", he said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Justin brought this to me", she said.

Kristy unrolled the scroll, showing him the so-called prophecy.

"Nicodemus' prophecy?" Mr. Ages asked.

"Nicodemus didn't write this", she said. "I've been comparing this scroll to Nicodemus' original writings. I'm certain he didn't write it. I don't know who did."

He adjusted his glasses to take a look at the scroll. He was not as familiar with the writings as Kristy. Mr. Ages shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't confirm it. When it comes to Nicodemus, it is not ours to question it."

"Until I get to the bottom this, I will question it", Kristy said. "Especially when it involves my family."

She rolled up the scroll and picked up the journal and walked back to her and Justin's room. She couldn't make any sense of this made-up prophecy or where it came from. All she knew what that her family was going to be involved in the rats' affairs once more.

_"NIMH will thrust its evil onto the rats once more, and a son of Jonathan Brisby will be chosen to save them."_

"Who came up with this?" Kristy asked. "It sounds nothing like what Nicodemus would say."

She opened the door to the bedroom and was greeted with the sight Justin rocking Evan in his arms. Evan smiled as looked up at his father with big eyes.

"You're a natural father", Kristy smiled.

Justin looked down at Evan and smiled.

"Did you find out anything about this prophecy?" he asked.

"Not much", she answered. "I just know Nicodemus didn't write this. I don't know who, though."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

Kristy sighed and put the scroll and the journal on the desk. she was done with it for the day. She took Evan into her arms and rocked him in her arms.

"Did they say which of Jonathan's kids the prophecy is talking about?" she asked.

"We had a long discussion about it", Justin said. "We came to a decision that it's going to be the youngest son."

"Timothy? No, not him please. He's gone through too much already."

"There's not much we can do", he said. "The council's decision is final."

"Can't you overrule their decision or something?" Kristy asked. "You're the leader of the rats, for goodness sake!"

"I'm doing all I can", he shrugged. "I do have other things to worry about other than this prophecy."

"Very well", she said. "You take care of your responsibilities. I'll take care of this prophecy."


	4. Jeremy and Miss Right

Justin kissed Kristy and Evan before he left. The council was meeting to discuss important matters concerning Timmy's arrival in a few months. They were waiting for him to get better and get a little older before he started all his lessons. Kristy was still very skeptic of the so-called prophecy. She was doing everything in her power to disprove it.

"What do you think, Evan?" Kristy said picking him up. "Is Mommy being silly with this whole thing?"

Evan cooed and smiled at her. Kristy smiled then gasped as she felt the branches of the tree shake.

"Excuse me. Pardon me."

She went to the window and gasped as she saw two birds stuck in the branches tangled in strings. One of them looked very familiar as she watched the two birds laughing and pointed at the strings.

"Jeremy?" she chuckled. "Is that you?"

"Hey, I know you!" Jeremy said with a smile. "You're Mrs. Brisby's friend!"

"Yeah, I'm Kristy. Elizabeth's sister-in-law. Have you seen Elizabeth? How is she?"

"Miss Bris is great", Jeremy said. "Her house is moved now."

Kristy smiled knowing Elizabeth and the children. She looked at the bird who was giggling as she carried the string.

"So who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is the Miss Right I've been waiting for", Jeremy said. "This is Kiki."

"Nice to meet you", Kiki giggled.

"So what brings you here?" Kristy asked.

"Jeremy and I are looking for a place to build our love nest", Kiki said. "Jeremy mentioned hearing about this place so here we are!"

"You're more than welcome", she said. "I'll talk to Justin and see if we can spare some room in the high branches."

"Oh", Jeremy said as he started smiling. "You guys wouldn't happen to have the sparkly with you?"

"Sparkly?" Kristy asked confused. "What sparkly? What are you talking about?"

"Miss Bris said she gave the sparkly to Justin. Can I have the sparkly? Please? Oh, please, I got to have the sparkly."

"No, no sparkly. You go up and make yourselves at home."

Kristy closed the window and put Evan down in his crib. She walked to the cabinet and opened the doors, seeing a box inside. She opened the box, finding the amulet inside. Kristy sighed as she picked it up and looked at it. She could swear she could hear Nicodemus' voice.

_"Courage of the heart is very rare...the stone has a power when it's there."_

"Thank you, Nicodemus", Kristy said. "If it weren't for your great wisdom and guidance, we wouldn't be here."

She turned the amulet over, looking at the words Jonathan had inscribed on the back.

"You can unlock any door if you only had the key. Thank you Jonathan, for giving us back our freedom."


	5. Get Timmy

Kristy watched as Evan scampered around the room. He was now a couple of months old and was growing fast. Must've had something to do with the fact that she and Justin had the injections that advanced their genes. He looked as big as Cynthia was at his age.

Justin had sent a letter to Elizabeth explaining the prophecy and how once Timmy was old enough, he would need to come to Thorn Valley to train and learn in their ways.

The prophecy still made no sense to Kristy. She was doing everything she can to find out where it came from and who wrote it, but she still had no luck. Without much proof, she had nearly no luck convincing the council that it was not Nicodemus' prophecy.

"Mama", Evan said.

Kristy looked at him and smiled. He may have been young, but thanks to his parents being incredibly smart, he was learning to talk.

"Yes dear?" she asked

"Will Papa be home soon?" Evan asked.

"Soon, dear", Kristy said. "He's busy attending to the council."

"Papa's always doing that. Why?"

"Your cousin Timmy's coming to Thorn Valley, remember?" she explained. "Papa's busy making sure we're ready for when he comes."

"Why's Timmy coming?" he asked.

"He's coming to learn some things. Papa and Mr. Ages are going to be his teacher. Remember Mr. Ages?"

"Is he the old mouse?" Evan asked.

"Yes", Kristy said.

She looked out the window, looking over the valley. The rats lived in peace as they went about doing their daily chores. Kiki and Jeremy lived in the tree, in the high branches, starting a life together. Kristy turned as Justin came inside.

"Papa!" Evan said running to him.

Justin smiled and picked up his son. He walked to the window, looking at Kristy.

"Is Jeremy home?" he asked.

"He should be", Kristy said opening the window. "Jeremy!"

They watched as the crow glided down from the higher branches, landing roughly on the branch beside their window,

"Excuse me, pardon me", he said, straightening himself out.

"Jeremy, you're not busy, are you?" Kristy asked.

"No", he answered. "The missus and I are just to fixing up the love nest. She's asking about having an egg."

"Jeremy, we need you to do something for us", Justin said. "Timmy's going to be coming to Thorn Valley. Can you go back to the Fitzgibbons' farm and go pick him up?"

"Pick up Timmy?" he smiled. "Sure thing! You can count on me!"

He turned around to walk off, apparently forgetting he was on a tree branch, falling off. Justin and Kristy watched as he flapped his wings, coming back to the window.

"Which way's the farm?" he asked.

"North by north by north", Kristy said. "You lived there, you should remember."

"Oh, right! Excuse me."

He turned around, flapping as he flew out of the valley.

"I hope they come back without any problems", Justin said.

"I hope they come back", Kristy simply said.


	6. Welcome Timmy

Kristy smiled as she watched Evan scampering around the room. Kiki was sitting on the branch smiling as she watched with Kristy.

"Such a cute kid", Kiki smiled.

"He sure is", Kristy nodded. "Jeremy told Justin and I that you want to have an egg."

"I want to, but Jeremy doesn't know if he's ready yet. He says kids love him but he's not sure if he'd be a good father."

"It'll come naturally for him", Kristy said.

She looked out the window and looked over the valley. Everyone was getting ready to welcome Timmy when he arrived. Kristy sighed as she looked at the directions. She knew Justin was trying his best to be as good a leader as Nicodemus was, but he was still struggling. All these responsibilities were new to him and he was doing all he can to ensure the safety of the rats, even if he did make mistakes.

Kristy's ear twitched as they heard a commotion. She looked up to see Jeremy returning. Timmy sat on his back as they flew into the valley. Only problem was he was flying way too low.

"Jeremy, pull up!" Kristy yelled out.

Jeremy's foot got caught in the banner the rats made to welcome Timmy. He was pulled back, leaving Timmy to fall in a cart filled with strawberries.

"Oh boy", Kristy sighed. "Evan, come on. Playtime's over."

"Where are we going, Mama?" Evan asked as he got up.

"We're going to go talk to Papa", she said taking her son's hand. "Your cousin Timmy's here."

Kristy held Evan's hand as they walked through the tree. They found Justin in the library discussing paperwork with another rat.

"Papa!" Evan smiled.

"Shh!" everyone in the library said.

Justin looked up and smiled as he saw Kristy and Evan. He gave the papers to the rat and walked to them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked hugging them.

"Timmy's here", Kristy said.

Justin picked up Evan and took Kristy's hand as they walked down the stairs. They walked into the main hallway to see Mr. Ages opening the door to welcome Timmy inside. Kristy and Justin stood at the end of the hallway watching Timmy being warmly received by the rats.

"Auntie Kristy!" he smiled.

"Timmy", she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Oh my dear, you've grown so big! I don't believe you had the privilege. Timmy, this is your Uncle Justin. He's the leader of the rats as well as one of your teachers. And this is your cousin, Evan."

Timmy looked at Justin and Evan amazed. He didn't think he would have more than one family waiting for him in Thorn Valley.

"Auntie Kristy, why was I chosen?" Timmy asked. "What is it I'm supposed to do?"

"Right now, all we know is you should do all you can do, the best you can", Mr. Ages said.

"Am I really going to be a hero like Nicodemus said?" Timmy asked.

"We're positive you can", Justin smiled.

He took Timmy, leading him outside to the town square. Kristy smiled knowing where they were going. She took Evan's hand and walked with them outside. Timmy gasped as he looked in front of them to see a statue of Jonathan Brisby standing in the square.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, that's him", Justin said. "Something to honor the hero for the rats of NIMH."

"Remind me to start planning to have a statue made for Elizabeth", Kristy said.


	7. Timmy and Evan's Lessons

"Mama, why do I have to learn these things with Timmy?" Evan asked as he and Kristy walked to Mr. Ages's labaoratory. "It's boring and I don't understand what Mr. Ages says."

"Evan, you want to be smart like me and Papa, don't you?" Kristy said.

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing", Kristy said. "Mr. Ages is trying to help you and Timmy be smarter like us. Pay attention and you'll be able to understand the lessons."

She opened the door to see Mr. Ages standing at a chalkboard writing what he would be teaching Evan and Timmy. They could see math equations and scientific explanations. Kristy kissed the top of Evan's head.

"Be good, son", she said. "Papa will be by soon to teach you and Timmy your next lesson."

Kristy smiled and closed the door as she left. Evan sighed and walked toward the board, looking at what Mr. Ages was teaching. The board read "_action=reaction"._

"Mr. Ages", Evan said. "Why do we need to know these things?"

"This is the way the world works, my boy", Mr. Ages answered. "It is our duty to learn about how the way things work so we can thrive and prosper."

"What does that mean?" Timmy asked.

"Live, right Mr. Ages?" Evan answered.

"That is correct, Evan."

The young mouse smiled, feeling proud of himself. He really was learning, unlike Timmy who was just fooling around. He took a balloon Mr. Ages had inflated and let go of it, letting it fly as the air came out of it.

After Mr. Ages' science lesson, Justin took the boys out to the creek. He pulled a couple of vines from the tree, giving them to Timmy and Evan.

"Papa, what's this lesson for?" Evan asked.

"To help you be more resourceful", Justin answered swinging on a vine across the creek. "You've got to be ready mentally and physically!"

"Ready for what?" Timmy asked.

He swung on the vine across the creek. Timmy kicked his legs as he reached the edge of the creek, bed trying to get to land, but slipped, falling into the water.

"To fulfill your destiny", Justin answered referring to the prophecy.

"But Mama said there is no destiny for him to fulfill", Evan said. "She said she's still trying to figure it out."

Evan took the vine and swung across the creek. Like Timmy, he kicked his legs, trying to reach the other side.

"Papa!" he cried nearly falling.

Justin quickly grabbed his son's foot, pulling him safely to the other side. Timmy watched with envy and jealously as he watched his uncle and his cousin hug each other with a smile. It should be Timmy and Jonathan hugging like that.


	8. NIMH

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_How are things back home? Things are fine here. Jeremy and his mate, Kiki are expecting their first hatchling soon. Evan is growing everyday and is getting along with his cousin. Timmy's doing fine, as well. Justin and Mr. Ages are teaching the boys all kinds of things. Timmy's growing so fast. He looks just like Jonathan. I wish you and the family were here. We miss you. I hope Martin returns soon. Love, Kristy._

Kristy signed her name at the end of the letter and sighed as she read Elizabeth's letter that had arrived a short while ago. Elizabeth and the children were doing fine. Well, all except for Martin. Elizabeth wrote Martin had gone missing a few days ago. No one had any idea where he might've gone. Kristy picked up the picture Elizabeth sent with the letter. The whole family had aged a great deal. Elizabeth wore a long dress as well as glasses. The tips of her fur were growing grey. Theresa was all grown up and looked like a perfect little housewife. Cynthia had grown chubby, her hair had grown long. How things have changed.

"Hey."

Justin walked into the room carrying papers from the council. Timmy and Evan were busy with Mr. Ages. Justing saw the sad look on Kristy's face as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine", she answered. "I miss my family. What do you have there?"

"Blueprints", Justin said. "I know you wanted to make that statue for Mrs. Brisby."

"That's right, I do!"

Kristy got up and watched him role out the paper. The statue was designed to be constructed along side Jonathan's.

"I really appreciate this", she said. "Elizabeth really deserves this honor."

"She does", Justin nodded.

* * *

Evan was watching Mr. Ages record plants for his books.

"Mr. Ages, are these things really important?" he asked.

"Of course they are. Knowing the difference between these plants can mean life and death. It's great if you know the difference between medicinal herbs and poisonous plants."

"Oh..." Evan said understanding.

He and Mr. Ages ducked as a snake came flying through the air.

"Mr. Ages!" Timmy laughed. "Did you see that, Evan? That old snake won't be hunting us for breakfast anymore."

"No, I suppose he won't", Mr. Ages said unimpressed. "Well, at least I know what happened to the weather balloon I asked you to get for me."

"I'm sorry", he sighed. "I was just trying to help make the valley safe."

"Well, you could've gone about doing it differently", Evan said.

"The valley is safe enough, as long as it remains from outside eyes. My boys, what have I been trying to teach you all these months?"

"Um...that it's okay for guys to wear the same underwear three days in a row?" Timmy asked.

"Well", Mr. Ages chuckled. "That was just between us."

"You don't wear pants", Evan said confused. "You tell us we need to think things all the way through."

"Correct. If snakes go flying through the air, humans might find out about Thorn Valley and we'll all be in real danger."

"From who?" Timmy asked.

"From NIMH!"

"What's NIMH?" Evan asked.

"Let's hope you never find out", Mr. Ages said. "Timothy's father saved us from NIMH, and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Jonathan Brisby was a great mouse."


	9. The Truth?

Evan giggled as he and Timmy were out in the snow. The months passed by quickly and it was now winter in Thorn Valley. Both boys were growing older. Evan had reached Timmy's height when he first came and Timmy was nearly as tall as Kristy.

The boys were throwing snowballs at each other. They were supposed to be helping each other shovel the snow off the walk way, but Evan was more interested in having fun. Timmy was more interested in staring at the statue of Jonathan.

"Timmy?" Evan said when he noticed his cousin wasn't playing or shoveling.

He looked up to see Timmy sitting in front of the fountain in the town square looking at his father's statue. Timmy had been doing that a lot recently. He would just look at Jonathan's statue with a sad face.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Evan asked.

"Just thinking about my dad", Timmy answered, his voice growing deep as he grew older.

"What about him? You're always thinking about Uncle Jonathan."

"I want to be as great as he was. I want everyone to know my name like they know my dad's. I want them to say 'Hey, that's Jonathan Brisby's son.' I just want that."

"You just want to be famous?" Evan asked. "That doesn't sound like a very good plan."

Timmy rolled his eyes and threw a snowball at his younger cousin. Evan giggled and threw a snowball back at him. The boys laughed as they played in the snow instead of doing their job.

"I don't see that snow shoveling itself", Kristy said.

"Mom", Evan gasped dropping the snowball in his hand.

"Sorry, Auntie Kristy", Timmy said picking up his shovel.

Kristy shivered and smiled as she stood in the snow watching the boys. Justin smiled and came to her, wrapping a scarf around her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and put her hands over his.

"Everything go alright with the council?" Kristy asked.

Justin nodded.

"Our scouts found an area for us to retrieve some food. It should be enough to tide us over until we can grow our own food."

"At least we're not stealing it this time", she sighed.

"We've had enough of stealing", Justin nodded.

"I'm glad you became the leader of the rats instead of Jenner."

He sighed and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kristy to keep them warm. He didn't like thinking about what happened at the Brisby home. Jenner would've doomed the rats had he became the new leader. He was willing to lie, steal and kill in order to become the leader of the rats.

"Wait a minute…"

Kristy looked up at Justin, confused. Justin turned and ran back inside the tree.

"Justin?" Kristy called, following him inside the tree.

That could be the answer to all those questions. Kristy said it herself. The prophecy sounded like nothing Nicodemus would say. Could it be Jenner that wrote the false prophecy?

"I think I know where this prophecy came from", Justin said. "You said this wasn't found among Nicodemus' things, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess", she answered.

"You said this did not match Nicodemus' handwriting, as well", he continued.

"Yes", Kristy answered. "Justin, what are you doing?"

Justin looked at the prophecy and looked through the old council books from the thorn bush. It was just as he thought. The prophecy matched Jenner's handwriting.

"Jenner wrote this prophecy", he answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kristy asked looking. "Why would Jenner make up some prophecy like this?"

"You remember how desperate Jenner was to be the new leader. He went so far as to lie, steal and kill. He must've written this to make the rats think Nicodemus was crazy, too crazy to remain the leader."


	10. Tina

Kristy smiled as she stood outside and stretched. The snows of the winter had passed and the warm spring had arrived. It felt so good to be out in the warmth again. The rats were going to get some food to tide them over until enough had grown in their fields.

"Are you going to be okay, Mom?"

She smiled as she looked at Evan. The young mouse was now the age Timmy was when he first arrived to Thorn Valley. He looked like a young Justin. Kristy looked at Timmy. The mouse was now grown up and looked so much like Jonathan. Now that he was an adult, he no longer wanted to be called Timmy. He was just called Tim.

"I will be fine", Kristy answered. "You go ahead with Dad and Tim."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Justin asked.

He reached out and touched Kristy's little round belly carrying their second child. Kristy smiled as she just nuzzled him.

"I'll be alright", she chuckled. "You go do what you need to do. I have Kiki to keep me company."

"Hey, can I come?"

Everyone looked up to see Tina, Jeremy and Kiki's young daughter. The young crow was barely learning how to fly and she was not that good at it yet.

"No, Tina", Justin said. "You stay with your mom and Kristy."

"But I want to help too!" she said.

Tina jumped out of her nest and tried flapping her useless wings. She spread her wings out and clumsily glided to the ground, dragging her body to the ground in a screeching halt.

"Excuse me, pardon me", she said.

"Tina, you really should stay here", Kristy said. "Where they're going is no place for you."

"Tina!"

Kiki flew from outside the valley with freshly picked worms in her beak. She frowned as she landed in front of her daughter. Tina shook in fear and quickly tried to hide behind Kristy.

"What did I tell you about leaving the nest?" Kiki asked.

"I wanted to help", she said. "Daddy helps all the time."

"Daddy's an adult", Kiki said. "He's allowed to help. You're still young. Now open up."

Tina sighed and opened her beak up. Kiki shoved the worms down her throat. She continued frowning and pointed back to the nest. Tina sighed and walked toward the tree before her mother gave her a quick spank for disobeying the rules.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that", Kristy said. "She may be troublesome, but she's still young."

"You punish your children, I'll punish mine", Kiki said picking up Tina and flying back to the nest.

Justin and Kristy sighed and turned to each other.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine", she said. "Go while you still can."

* * *

_ok peeps. listen up because i need some help. does anyone know where i can watch the full movie without downloading anything or a link to the script? for some reason the videos won't work on my computer anymore_


	11. Jenny

"Dad?" Evan asked as they walked out of the valley.

"Yeah, son?" Justin answered.

"What's NIMH?"

Justin stopped as soon as the word left his son's mouth. With the prophecy proven false, he thought they were done with NIMH for good. Justin and Kristy agreed never to tell Evan about NIMH. They didn't want to scare their son with the details of the horrible place. He shook his head with a sigh as he patted his head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about", Justin answered.

"Please, Dad?" Evan said. "I want to know what NIMH is."

"Where did you hear about it anyway?" he asked.

"Mr. Ages told me and Tim about it", Evan answered. "He told us Uncle Jonathan saved the rats from NIMH. What is NIMH that the rats had to be saved?"

Justin looked at Tim and noticed he was watching, listening for an answer as well. He sighed as he went over the memories he had of NIMH. He could still hear the squeaks of pain the rats and mice let out as they were injected. He remembered the cold steel, the dark rooms, the rough hands.

"NIMH", Justin started. "Is the worst place imaginable. Nothing but torture."

"Were you and Mom in that place?" Evan asked.

"I'm Evan and this is my cousin, Timmy."

"Tim!" Tim said correcting him. "So are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from the ci..."

Jenny froze as she looked up to see a large watchdog standing behind Tim.

"Yes", he sighed. "We were. We escaped, but Jonathan was the one who led us to freedom."

Tim listened to the story Justin was telling them. He couldn't believe how brave his father was in the face of danger and torture. Justin led the group to the area where the humans were.

"Shh", he said. "We're almost there."

"What do I need a whistle for anyway?" Tim asked.

"To warn us, in case Killer comes", Brutus answered.

"Killer?" Tim and Evan asked scared.

"The meanest, baddest watchdog in these parts", he explained.

"Yeah", Justin agreed. "He could be anywhere."

The rats entered the opening seeing a closed shop. Two of the rats walked past the fence. Justin held his arm out, stopping Tim and Evan.

"Dad!" Evan complained.

"Stay here and keep watch", Justin said.

"But, I want to be in on the action", Tim said.

"You're not ready to be a hero, Tim. No buts. You're part of a team. Be on your guard."

Justin and Brutus went to the shop, leaving Tim and Evan by the fence to keep watch.

"Tag-along-Timmy", Tim complained. "That's all I'm ever going to be. I'm never going to see any real action."

"Quit your whining, cuz", Evan said. "Would you rather be hanging out with Mom and Kiki, listening to nothing but girl talk?"

The two of the gasped when they heard a noise. Tim pulled out a slingshot and walked toward the noise instead of obeying Justin's order. Evan followed hiding behind his older cousin. They were surprised to see a female mouse poke her head out of a garbage can. Tim, startled released the stone in his slingshot, making it fly and hit anything metal for anyone to hear.

"What are you doing up there?" Tim asked.

"Trying not to starve", the female mouse said. "What are you doing down there?"

"Standing guard."

The female mouse jumped out of the trashcan. Evan couldn't help but stare. She was tall and had long golden hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Jenny", she said shaking his hand.


	12. Crush

"Run for it!" Jenny yelled.

She, Tim and Evan ran through the yard, trying to get away from the dog they all assumed was Killer.

"Dad!" Evan called. "Dad! Killer!"

"Heads up, guys", Brutus said. "We've got company."

"Tim!" Just yelled as the rats fell out of the trashcan.

"I should've listened!" Tim yelled.

He ran behind a barrel, trying to keep away. Killer growled as he jumped onto the barrel, breaking it. Evan pulled Justin toward them with their spears. Tim pulled out his slingshot and shot a rock right at Killer's head. It didn't seem to do much, but Jenny jumped on and bit his tail.

"Jenny!" Evan gasped as Killer wagged his tail, sending her flying.

Killer barked as Justin and the others came to attack. Evan and Tim ran to Jenny and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yeah", she answered. "Ow."

Jenny looked up at the sign that was on the door above them.

"Automatic gate closer", she read.

"You can read?" Tim asked.

"Uh..." she said trying to avoid the subject. "Come on. Help me get this thing out of the way."

The three of them pulled a trashbag away from the gate. Evan turned to see how Justin and the others were handling the dog. Justin ran from Killer, sliding between his paws.

"Dad!" Evan yelled.

Justin looked to see Evan, Tim and Jenny pulling the gate open. The rats ran to the gate, luring Killer to it. As soon as he was inside, Jenny, Tim and Evan let go of the gate, letting it slam shut. The rats walked through a hole in the gate, getting away from Killer.

"Dad!" Evan said running to Justin and hugged him.

The rats looked at Tim, knowing he had some explaining to do. Tim looked at Jenny, pulling her to them.

"She can read!" he said.

The rats looked at them, not knowing what to say. Justin looked at Tim and Even feeling very disappointed that they disobeyed his orders.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Evan sighed.

"We'll discuss it when we get home", Justin said. "I'll be talking to your mother about this."

"Do you have to?" he asked.

Justin nodded. The rats got what they needed and started back to Thorn Valley. Evan looked at Jenny as they walked by. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how pretty she was. Jenny looked at him, making him quickly look away, bumping into a tree. Jenny giggled as she watched him.

"Like to laugh, do you?" Evan asked, blushing.

He got up to catch up with Justin, but right away tripped over a rock. Jenny laughed as she watched him. Evan smiled. That one was kind of on purpose, but mostly accidental. He liked making Jenny laugh.


	13. The Lost Six

Kristy was standing in the corner of the council. She looked at Tim and Evan with her arms crossed, disappointed in both of them. Tim was always a stubborn child, she could expect something like this from him. But, Evan...he was a good boy. She didn't expect him to disobey anyone, especially when it was important. Kristy didn't know what to think of Jenny. A strange mouse as smart as them showing up in the middle of nowhere.

"Evan, your mother and I are disappointed in you", Justin said. "Why did you leave your post when I strictly told you not to?"

"I was at my post, Dad", Evan said. "We heard a noise and went to check it out. We found Jenny there too. Tim was the one who lost the whistle Brutus gave him."

"Uncle Justin, I said I was sorry", Tim said. "You know I didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Tim, you left your post", Justin pointed out. "You put us all in danger."

"But, I-"

"You've got to learn to listen", he continued. "You always think you know better than anyone else."

"I know, and I'm sorry", Tim said. "But that doesn't change the fact that Jenny can read."

"Tim, we're talking about you", Kristy said. "Not this Jenny."

Mr. Ages' attention wandered from the topic, instead looking at Jenny.

"Is that true, young lady?" he asked. "Can you really read?"

"Yes", Jenny answered with a smile. "Look, I've been sent here to find you."

"To find us?" Mr. Ages asked. "We don't want to be found. Who would know about us?"

"My parents, to start with", she answered.

"And who might your parents be?"

"The McBrides."

Kristy and the other members of the council gasped at the name. McBride...they hadn't heard that name in years. Not since their time in NIMH.

"Well, I'll be", Mr. Ages said. "Two of the lost six!"

"That's impossible", Justin said. "They were lost when we escaped from NIMH."

"Never to be seen or heard from again", Kristy added.

"No", Jenny said. "They were swept away into the ventilation system, but they ended up in the basement. They stayed there until the injured got better. Just when they tried again to escape, that's when it happened. They were recaptured by Dr. Valentine. Everything has changed in the labs. Dr. Valentine is crazier than ever! My parents and the others sent me to find you. You've just got to help."

"I'm afraid you ask too much of us, Miss McBride", Mr. Ages sighed.

"But something terrible is about to happen at NIMH!" she argued. "No one knows what it is. But it has something to do with the next full moon."

"How do you know all that happened?" Kristy asked. "All of this happened long before you, Tim and Evan were born. How do you know if the labs have changed or not?"

"That doesn't matter", Jenny said. "Will you help or not?"

Kristy looked at the children and turned back to Justin. The members of the council looked at each other.

"The council's going to need to discuss this in private", Justin said. "Evan, Tim, please take Jenny and get some rest, all of you."

Evan smiled as he ran to Jenny, taking her hand. She just sighed and turned with the boys, going to their room.


End file.
